


Solo Perché Sei Di Metallo Non Vuol Dire Che Non Sai Ballare

by Noridal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Robots, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noridal/pseuds/Noridal
Summary: Una serata di pioggia, un meccanico eremita e un robot vagabondo che ha bisogno di riparazioni. Sembrerebbe l'inizio di una barzelletta, ma altro non è che la premessa di una relazione sentimentale a dir poco curiosa.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuti a questa roba che ho iniziato a scrivere causa necessità di più cose gay nella mia vita. State per imbarcarvi in qualcosa nato per il puro gusto di dare un senso all'esistenza dei miei oc e nella speranza di avere fortuna e venire apprezzati, in sostanza.  
> Pubblico il primo pacchetto di cinque capitoli, e cercherò di postare regolarmente un nuovo capitolo ogni mercoledì. La lunghezza totale del lavoro sarà intorno alla trentina di capitoli, ma posso già stimare un lavoro più lungo.  
> Also, sorry not sorry, ci saranno scene di sesso, ma saranno segnalate all'inizio di ogni capitolo. Le note in fondo saranno un riassunto in poche parole dell'accaduto, in questi casi.  
> Butto questo agglomerato di parole in pasto all'internet, sperando che qualcuno possa trovarlo e apprezzarlo. Enjoy.

Nicola aveva appena finito di pulire la cucina dopo aver cenato. Era stata una lunga serata, e non vedeva l'ora di sprofondare nella poltrona in salotto con una tazza di tè caldo in una mano ed un romanzo aperto nell'altra.

Si era trasferito da poco, ma quella casa isolata in mezzo al bosco era l'ideale. La rete internet prendeva sorprendentemente bene, con un'antenna adatta, e la strada era in ottimo stato. La patente e l'auto non erano un grosso problema, per lui, e anche fosse rimasto a piedi una mezz'oretta di passeggiata per arrivare al paese non faceva certo male alla salute.  
La villetta era spaziosa, con un paio di camere inutilizzate, che sarebbero presto o tardi diventare deposito di materiali e oggettame vario.

Aveva persino lo spazio per due laboratori nel seminterrato, più un garage. E la solitudine lo rendeva proprio il posto ideale.  
Per questo imprecò quando suonarono alla porta e fu costretto ad alzarsi.

Erano le nove. Chi cazzo si avventurava in culo ai lupi a quell'ora? Non aveva invitato né Giulio né Susanna, e loro non si sarebbero mai presentati a casa sua a quell'ora. E sperava che i corrieri non fossero costretti a lavorare ad un tale orario.

Sbuffando, si avvicinò all'entrata, dando un'occhiata dallo spioncino. Sbuffò appena capì di non avere idea di... Cosa avesse davanti. Aprì la porta.

Avrà toccato appena il metro e sessanta di altezza. Portava un grosso zaino nero, e aveva addosso una camicia e delle bretelle che reggevano un paio di pantaloni rossi. Guanti neri senza dita, una bandana -anche questa rossa- ed un ciuffo di capelli scuri.  
Questo era quello che era in gradi di descrivere con precisione.  
Il resto era un'accozzaglia di pezzi metallici e non, assemblati per dare una parvenza vagamente umana. Gli occhi emettevano un lieve bagliore giallognolo. Passò qualche secondo a cercare di decifrare il mosaico di materiali di quello che immaginava essere il viso, e a parte una striscia di gomma nera che ne segnava la metà esatta non era capace di distinguere molto altro.

Lo vide porgere una mano.

"Piacere. Ci... Hanno detto che un meccanico vive qui. Nicola Ferraris, giusto?"

"Sì. Sono io" 

Strinse esitante ma mano, e la cosa la afferrò amche con la sinistra orima di scuoterla.

"Noi siamo Rotella-" la mano sinistra si spostò ad indicare uno dei due lati del volto, "-ed Ingranaggio-" la mano si spostò ad indicare il lato destro, "-ed è un piacere per noi conoscerla"

Nicola li guardò confuso. Non era del tutto convinto, e si aspettava che si trattasse di una candid camera o qualcosa del genere.  
Ma invece non accadde nulla.

"Be', ecco, il... Piacere è mio?" si passò una mano tra i capelli, poi si afferrò la base del naso, sospirando profondamente.  
"Scusate, ma... Cos'avete detto di essere?"

"Non l'abbiamo ancora detto," la cosa fece scioccare la mascella, "ma siamo stato costruiti con l'idea di essere un automa. Un robot, insomma" si sistemò un attimo la camicia, "per quanto i più pignoli ci chiamerebbero androide".

Nicola li studiò per un attimo.

"Quindi... Immagino che siate in due? O come- Aspettate, perché vi serve un meccanico? C'è un guasto?" chiese, confuso.  
Il robot scosse la testa.

"È una lunga storia. La sintesi è che siamo in due, e vorremmo essere separati," spiegò, "ma finora non abbiamo avuto fortuna. È una faccenda delicata"

Nicola li fissò per un attimo, prima di mormorare un "...immagino" a mezza voce.

"Potremmo entrare? Abbiamo bisogno di una presa. Bisogna camminare un bel pezzo per arrivare qui, ed è da un po' che non abbiamo avuto l'occasione di ricaricarci" 

Nicola ci pensò su per un momento. La situazione era, a dir poco, assurda. Però sembravano educati. Sempre ammesso fossero in due.  
Nel peggiore dei casi erano pur sempre un oggetto, e avrebbe potuto spegnerli senza troppi problemi.

"Entrate pure" disse, facendosi da parte. Rotella ed Ingranaggio chinarono per un attimo la testa mentre attraversavano la porta, per quanto fossero decisamente più bassi della soglia.  
Sarà stata un'abitudine? Era possibile per un robot?

"Lasciate le scarpe qui. Vi do subito delle ciabatte. Qual è il vostro numero?"

"trentanove, ma qualunque cosa va bene, non si disturbi"

"Datemi del tu" rispose, porgendo loro il paio di ciabatte più piccolo in suo possesso, un quaranta.

Lo ringraziarono, iniziando a togliersi anche lo zaino. Il braccio destro cigolò leggermente in risposta al peso applicato.

"Cosa c'è lì dentro?" Chiese incuriosito

"La nostra fisarmonica, e qualche pezzo di ricambio"

Una risposta decisamente inaspettata.

"Sapete suonare uno strumento?"

"Oh, sì. E cantiamo pure. Giaggio ha una voce fantastica, ma è timido. Lascia parlare me di solito"

Nicola poté sentire chiaramente un brontolio sovrapporsi alle parole di Rotella. Okay. Dovevano anche avere due voci, quindi.

"Giaggio è l'altro, giusto? Posso sentirlo?" Si voltò per far loro strada verso il soggiorno.

"Solo se riesci a convincerlo a cantare" ridacchiò Rotella.

"No, intendevo solo parlarci"

"È a disagio. Non... Sempre abbiamo avuto buone esperienze con ingegneri e meccanici. Di solito si occupa lui stesso di tenerci a posto"

"Dev'essere impegnativo"

"Lo è" rispose Rotella, fermandosi a guardare il soggiorno. Due poltrone rosse, un caminetto scoppiettante e un tappeto sul pavimento. La parete sinistra era occupata da un paio di librerie in legno, su quella destra si apriva una lunga vetrata. L'impressione era quella di un ambiente comfortevole.

Posarono la borsa accanto alla porta, aspettando che Nicola si sistemasse per primo. Lui quasi non si accorse che si fossero fermati.

"Quindi," esordì, prima di vederli fermi alla porta.  
"Non... Non vi sedete?"

"Non osavamo, tutto qui"

"Vi ho lasciato la poltrona vicino alla presa"

"Grazie" non se lo fecero ripetere due volte. Presero un cavo dalla loro tasca che somigliava al caricabatterie di un comune cellulare, se non fosse stato più voluminoso. L'attacco aveva, ovviamente, una forma diversa- ed era di un tipo che Nicola non aveva mai visto prima.  
Stavano dando le spalle a Nicola, quindi non potè dire con precisione dove lo collegarono, ma immaginò fosse da qualche parte sul loro petto. Quando si sedettero sulla poltrona, per un attimo ebbe paura che si sarebbe sfondata sotto il loro peso.

"Quindi... Voi siete in due lì dentro, giusto?"

Annuirono.

"E volete che io provi a separarvi"

Annuirono di nuovo.

"Immagino non sia il primo a cui lo chiediate"

"Be'... No. Viaggiamo parecchio. Ogni volta che arriviamo in un posto nuovo cerchiamo qualcuno per le riparazioni che non siamo capaci di fare per conto nostro. Giaggio è geniale, ma non sa ancora fare i miracoli"

"Deduco che dovrò parlare con lui per capire meglio come funzionate"

"Be', sì. Ma come ti ho detto è timido. Credo tu possa capire che non possiamo fidarci di chiunque, insomma, è abbastanza facile essere manomessi"

"È ragionevole".

Era di nuovo una situazione paradossale. Loro venivano a chiedere il suo aiuto, eppure non erano ancora disposti ad accettarlo. Era a dir poco singolare.

"Se avete bisogno di qualcosa, basta chiedere. Ho gli attrezzi e i pezzi di ricambio più comuni. Lavoro da casa, quindi potete stare qui," lanciò uno sguardo allo zaino di fronte alla porta, "basta che non facciate troppo casino, ok?" 

Vide Rotella aprire la bocca per rispondere, ma non ebbe il tempo di farlo. 

"Grazie".

Era una voce diversa, decisamente più profonda. A sentirla così sembrava piuttosto comune, così come quella di Rotella, ma c'era una sfumatura in più rispetto alla sua.  
Doveva essere Ingranaggio.

"Non c'è problema" provò ad accennare un sorriso.  
"Vi serve un letto? Carburante?"

Rotella sembrò lasciare il tempo ad Ingranaggio per rispondere al posto suo, ma capì che non l'avrebbe interrotta di nuovo.

"No, grazie mille. Ci serve soltanto una presa e un po' di compagnia"

Nicola annuì, poi si alzò.  
"Mi ero fatto del tè, ma adesso è freddo. Sicuri che non vi serve nient'altro?"

Scossero la testa.  
"potremmo solo... Dare un'occhiata ai libri?" Chiese Rotella, alzandosi anche lei.

"certo, non c'è problema" 

Li guardò staccare il caricatore prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso le librerie.  
Una buona parte degli scaffali più a vista erano manuali di elettronica, ma non mancava la narrativa, tutto meticolosamente organizzato secondo il genere. Fantascienza, thriller, fantasy... Tra gli altri libri figuravano persino dei manuali di gioco di ruolo.

Decisero di afferrare un romanzo casuale, tornando a sistemarsi sulla poltrona. Nicola era già di ritorno, nel frattempo, che sorseggiava il suo tè mentre li osservava muoversi.

"Scusate se mi prendo certe confidenze," prese un piccolo sorso per inumidirsi le labbra, "ma... Insomma, siete stati costruiti da qualcuno, no? Perché non avete chiesto a lui?"

Poté vederli soppesare le parole da usare. Prima abbassarono lo sguardo, poi lo spostarono sulla loro fisarmonica, fino ad arrivare al volto di Nicola. 

"Non l'abbiamo mai conosciuta. Sappiamo a malapena che si chiamava Rebecca Giusti" iniziò a spiegare Rotella, "ci aveva chiuso nella soffitta di casa perché non aveva più i soldi per sviluppare il progetto. Quando ci hanno tirato fuori di nuovo era già morta da qualche anno"

"Mi... Dispiace" 

"Non ha senso piangerci su. A noi basta essere la prova che i suoi studi stavano andando effettivamente da qualche parte. E poi ci siamo accesi per la prima volta in quella soffitta, quindi... Non abbiamo patito più di tanto" 

Nicola intuì che Rotella stava cercando di fare spallucce, ma mosse solo quella sinistra. Curioso.

"E fammi indovinare... A parte lei nessuno riusciva a capire come fuonzionavate, giusto?"

"Bingo. Quello, ed il fatto che è stato Giaggio a costruire la maggior parte del nostro corpo. Rebecca era riuscita a completare solo la testa e il braccio destro, tutto il resto... Be', l'abbiamo dovuto fare da soli con quello che capitava. Quando ci hanno tirato fuori hanno apportato delle modifiche, certo, ma nessuno è riuscito a cambiare la nostra meccanica in modo radicale".

Nicola annuì, pensoso. Questo voleva dire che lavorare direttamente su di loro era pressoché impossibile.

"Ed io cosa ci guadagno ad aiutarvi? Sembra un lavoro monumentale. Non so se me lo posso permettere"

"Be'... Abbiamo dei soldi, sì, ma oltre a quello non abbiamo molto altro da offri-"

"Te sei un meccanico, giusto? Credo che dare un'occhiata qui dentro sia un'offerta decisamente interessante" Ingranaggio la interruppe all'improvviso, picchiettando il loro petto.

"È un meccanismo poco ortodosso, ma proprio per questo ne vale la pena. Per non parlare di quello che c'è qui" Stavolta diede un paio di colpetti alla loro testa, "Non ho mai potuto vederlo di persona, ma credo sia strabiliante. C'è un piccolo reattore di quel che ho capito, ma non garantisco nulla. Se ci aiuterai, potrai sfruttare e prenderti il merito di qualunque cosa troverai qui dentro"

Nicola doveva ancora abituarsi agli improvvisi cambi di timbro. Poteva intuire che quella che aveva davanti era una macchina straordinaria, e a giudicare dal tono di Ingranaggio aveva l'impressione che Rotella avesse raccontato anche troppo.

E se nella loro testa si trovava effettivamente un reattore, allora l'offerta iniziava ad essere allettante.

"Va bene. Ci sto" le sue parole spezzarono i pochi secondi di silenzio.  
Rotella e Ingranaggio annuirono, ma sembravano ancora tesi.  
Porsero la mano destra.

"Affare fatto?"

"Affare fatto"

Appena afferrò la mano, sentì una stretta più salda di quella che si sarebbe aspettato.


	2. Chapter 2

"Io adesso vado a dormire. La mia camera da letto è di sopra" Nicola si era già alzato in piedi, posando il libro di lato.

La serata era trascorsa più tranquillamente del previsto: sia a lui che ai suoi ospiti piaceva stare per i fatti propri. Lui aveva praticamente finito il suo romanzo di fantascienza, mentre Rotella ed Ingranaggio erano a circa un terzo di una qualche edizione speciale di Frankenstein. Non si ricordava di possederlo, probabilmente glielo avevano regalato a Natale o al compleanno.

Li vide annuire mentre posavano il volume per guardarlo in volto. 

"voi... Cosa fate di solito? Avete uno standby o qualcosa del genere? Vi serve un letto?"

"No, non possiamo dormire. Di solito stiamo svegli o ci spegniamo a turni" Spiegò Rotella, "Quindi... Ci intratteniamo al meglio delle nostre possibilità" 

"Be', ci sono libri in abbondanza. Non so se avete altri passatempi. Uhm... C'è un mazzo di carte nel cassetto laggiù e la cancelleria è subito sotto"

Si voltarono a guardare dove stesse indicando, e annuirono.

"Vi chiedo solo di lasciarmi riposare. La mattina mi alzo presto. Se volete iniziare a familiarizzare col laboratorio è al piano di sotto, è disordinato ma vi chiedo di non toccare niente. È caos organizzato"

"Va bene. Grazie mille"

"Di niente. Buonanotte"

Non attese la risposta prima di uscire. Certo, l'idea di avere una macchina probabilmente seziente a rovistare per casa non gli andava così a genio, ma sembravano tranquilli.  
Rotella era tutto sommato simpatica, e Ingranaggio sembrava dare l'impressione di sapere il fatto suo. Non aveva idea di dove tutta questa storia sarebbe andata a finire, e sperava soltanto che non si trattasse di una perdita di tempo.

Bagno. Denti. Doccia.  
Si concesse il lusso di un bicchiere d'acqua prima di mettersi sotto le coperte.

Fino a quel momento, tutto portava a pensare che sarebbe stata una notte tranquilla.

***

Bagno. Denti. Colazione.  
Niente di meglio di un caffèlatte per iniziare la giornata. Amava alzarsi presto, la mattina, così da avere più tempo libero il pomeriggio. E poi apprezzava il silenzio.

Si stropicciò gli occhi mentre spegneva la macchina del caffè e allungava un braccio per prendere il latte dal frigo. Sbadigliò, si riempì la tazza e lo rimise a posto. Due zollette di zucchero e un cucchiaino e poté sedersi più che soddisfatto a tavola. Lanciò uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra, prendendosi un attimo per osservare gli uccellini che volavano da un ramo all'altro.

Non era un ornitologo, e la materia non gli era mai interessata. Sapeva a malapena distinguere un pollo da un tacchino, e per quanto cosciente della propria ignoranza, era più che soddisfatto di sapere che entrambi erano buoni cotti al forno con un paio di patate.

Già, pollo con patate. Forse avrebbe dovuto cucinarsi quello per pranzo. Ma doveva comprare il pollo. E non poteva scendere in paese, aveva la giornata piena, doveva lavorare.

Lavorare, lavorare... Su cosa? Aveva già sistemato quel computer, e pure aggiustato quella stampante per quella copisteria. Cosa serviva sbattersi alle fiere di robotica se poi-

Cazzo.

Si era dimenticato che, tecnicamente, non era solo in casa. E che il suo lavoro stava probabilmente rannicchiato in un qualche angolo non meglio specificato. Forse era il caso di cambiare la sua routine e ricordarsi di indossare come minimo un paio di pantaloni per evitare di girare per casa in mutande.

Finì di svuotare la tazza, e la lasciò nel lavandino prima di andare a vestirsi in camera sua.  
In tutto questo dove fosse finito l'automa era un mistero. Aveva buttato uno sguardo al salotto, ed era vuoto. In cucina non c'era nessuno. Il bagno lo escludeva a priori. Lo stesso valeva per scale e corridoi.

Dove cazzo erano andati?

Stava per iniziare a pensare che si fosse trattato solo di un sogno, quando mise piede nel seminterrato, o meglio, nel laboratorio. Erano seduti in fondo alla stanza, con la schiena poggiata contro il muro in cui era inserito uno dei due capi del caricabatterie. L'altro scompariva sotto la loro camicia stropicciata. Il braccio destro era rigido lungo il loro fianco, e anche la testa era perfettamente ritta sul collo, gli occhi e la bocca serrati.

"Cazzo. Pensavo foste di sopra, non vi trovavo più"

Solo parte del loro corpo sembrò rispondere alla sua voce, facendo per alzarsi in piedi prima che la mano sinistra scattasse a scollegare il caricatore per evitare di rovinarlo. Le testa e il braccio destro erano immobili.

"Be', uhm, abbiamo seguito il tuo consiglio e siamo scesi a dare un'occhiata. Poi abbiamo deciso di riposarci qua vicino alla presa e mi sono spenta per un po'. Adesso tocca a Giaggio"

Nicola rimase per un attimo imbambolato a fissarla.

"Quindi adesso ci sei solo tu, uh... Rotella, giusto?"

"Sì"

"Scusami, solo per capire... Per parlare hai uno stereo da qualche parte, deduco"

"È qui" si indicò un punto alla base del collo, "ed è una delle poche parti che condividiamo" 

Nicola sbattè le palpebre, confuso.  
"Non... Condividete tutto il corpo?"

"Be', in un certo senso sì" Rotella spiegò, appoggiando la schiena contro la parete.  
"Ma controlliamo parti diverse. Io ho le gambe e il braccio sinistro. Giaggio ha il destro e la testa"

Okay. Questo spiegava il loro comportamento.

"...curioso" si limitò a commentare.

"Già. E se uno dei due decide di spegnersi, siamo costretti a fermarci. È un po' noioso ma necessario. Ci fa bene resettarci, ogni tanto"

Stava utilizzando un tono decisamente amichevole. Nicola non aveva idea di come fosse possibile, ma stava letteralmente parlando con un'accozzaglia di pezzi presi da chissà dove che, a quanto pare, era persino simpatico. E si sentiva pure male per Rotella a vederla praticamente bloccata contro la parete.

"Ti andrebbe di sederti qui? Devo finire di sistemare questo aggeggio, questo pomeriggio vengono a ritirarlo. Puoi prendere la sedia laggiù"

Rotella esitò per qualche secondo, facendo per staccarsi dalla parete, ma sbattè il braccio destro contro il mobile accanto. Il rumore la fece sussultare.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?"

"...Non posso vedere, tutto qui"

Oh. Nìcola la fissò per un istante.  
"Be', uhm... È perché l'altro è spento, giusto?"

"Già"

Nicola poté intuire che il movimento del braccio era un tentativo, fallito, di fare spallucce.

"Senti, facciamo così. Io qui finisco questo lavoro e te stai lì seduta. Quando l'altro ritornerà vi darò un'occhiata, okay?"

Rotella emise un verso di assenso, impegnata a cercare di sedersi senza urtare nulla col lato destro del loro corpo. Appena si abbandonò a terra con un tonfo, cercò a tentoni il caricabatterie.

"Ecco, riguardo a quello... Abbiamo salvato nella memoria dei vecchi progetti. Non sono i nostri, ma quelli per un automa simile. Però vorrei parlare con Giaggio prima di farteli vedere"

"Quale sarebbe il problema?"

"Ecco... È complesso da spiegare. E poi vorrebbe dire darti accesso al nostro codice, il che è rischioso, per noi"

"Non intendo farvi nulla di male"

"Senti, non ho niente contro di te, ma qui si tratta di me e Giaggio. E poi è facile avere a che fare con degli idioti. Dobbiamo fare attenzione"

"Volevo dire che potete fidarvi di me. Tutto qui"

Rotella sembrò sospirare. Non aggiunse altro.

Nicola era impegnato a riassemblare una cassa, per cui non se ne curò più di tanto. La collegò al portatile posato sulla scrivania, cercando di avviare la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto rumore per testarla.

Rotella trasalì appena partì il ritornello di qualche canzone death metal che neanche conosceva. Non era un'amante del genere, ma occasionalmente Ingranaggio insisteva per ascoltare qualcosa di nuovo. Si era fatta l'orecchio, dopo un po', ma doveva ammettere che faceva fatica a capire cosa ci fosse di interessante in brani simili.

Cercò di cogliere almeno un paio di parole del testo strillato a pieni polmoni dal cantante. Purtroppo Nicola la stoppò dopo una trentina di secondi, subito dopo aver finito di provare ad alzare e abbassare il volume un paio di volte. 

"Non... Pensavo ti piacesse il metal?" Rotella cercò di intavolare un'altra conversazione. Si annoiava. E non aveva molto di meglio da fare.

Nicola scrollò le spalle.  
"Va a periodi. Avevo bisogno di qualcosa per provare le casse"

"Sono nuove?"

"No, le sto riparando"

"Ah," Rotella cercò disperatamente un argomento a cui agganciarsi.

"Avrei detto che fossi tipo da jazz, o blues. Quel genere lì, sai no?"

"In realtà non ho gusti musicali ben precisi. Rock, più che altro. E il pop classico, quello attuale fa schifo"

Chi era Rotella per giudicare i gusti altrui.

"Be', a volte escono delle canzoni carine"

"Sarà, ma non ho voglia di sentirne una buona ogni cinque pessime."

"Mai pensato di fare te della musica?"

Nicola dovette girarsi a guardarla. Ancora non riuscica a capacitarsi di come quella cosa si stesse effettivamente sforzando di conoscerlo. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, si afferrò il collo, poi sospirò.

"Sono stonato come una campana. Da piccolo mi sarebbe piaciuto imparare il violino, ma il massimo che i miei avevano da offrirmi era una chitarra. Credo che adesso sia in qualche mercatino dell'usato in giro per il Nord Italia"

"Se Giaggio è d'accordo potremmo farti provare Ophelia"

"Che?"

"È il nome della nostra fisarmonica. Ci siamo molto affezionati"

Per quanto strana, non era l'affermazione più assurda che Nicola avesse sentito nelle ultime ventiquattr'ore. 

"Guarda, credo che-"

"A noi sarebbe piaciuto provare con gli strumenti a fiato," lo interruppe Rotella, "ma puoi benissimo capire da solo come sia pressoché impossibile" 

Nicola stette in silenzio, non sapendo come rispondere. Si girò di nuovo verso la cassa, scollegandola dal pc.

"E anche gli strumenti a corde non sono il meglio per noi. I movimenti che posso fare con la mia mano sono piuttosto goffi. Sono troppo impacciata per poter schiacciare le corde in modo corretto," continuò, "e per di più devo andare alla cieca la maggior parte del tempo dato che è Giaggio a scegliere dove guardiamo. Per questo la fisarmonica funziona particolarmente bene"

Nicola fece un cenno d'assenso.

"Sai, l'abbiamo presa una quarantina d'anni fa in un negozio in cui abbiamo lavorato per un po'. Il proprietario -"

"Scusami, vado a prendere un bicchier d'acqua" La interruppe Nicola, alzandosi di scatto.  
A dir la verità, non la stava neanche ascoltando, e si stava chiedendo cone mai ci teneva così tanto a parlargli.

Ripensandoci, non doveva capitare spesso che avessero qualcuno di nuovo con cui parlare. Ma tutte quelle informazioni improvvise lo stavano confondendo.

Cercò di allungare il più possibile i tempi per prendere quel bicchier d'acqua. Lavò quello sporco abbandonato nel lavandino. Lo asciugò. Lo riempì. Lo bevve. Lo fissò per qualche secondo.

Cos'altro poteva fare prima di scendere di nuovo? Rilavarlo e metterlo a posto. E poi? Ci aveva impiegato sì e no quattro minuti in tutto.

Decise di prendersi anche qualcosa da mangiare. Aprì la dispensa, cercando una qualunque cosa che sarebbe bastato aprire e mettersi in bocca.

Trovò un pacchetto di arachidi salate che stava lì da chissà quanto. Esaminò la confezione in cerca di una qualunque data di scadenza, scoprendo che sarebbe durato ancora per un paio di giorni. Tanto meglio.

Si avviò di nuovo verso il laboratorio mentre cercava di aprirle, facendo attenzione a non rovesciarne per terra. Appena mise piede nella stanza, si accorse che Rotella era silenziosa.

"Scusami se ci ho impiegato un po'. Avevo fame" si giustificò, concludendo mettendosi una manciata di arachidi in bocca.

"Oh, nessun problema"

Nicola annuì, finì di masticare prima di rivolgersi nuovamente verso di lei.  
"Tra quanto si riattiverà l'altro?"

"Chi, Giaggio? Tra poco, credo. Gli serve un attimo per riaccendersi e assicurarsi che tutto funzioni a dovere. Ha già iniziato a svegliarsi, ma potrebbe volerci qualche minuto"

"Sì, ecco, uhm. Potreste ripetermi i vostri nomi? Ieri sera ero piuttosto stanco"

"Io sono Rotella e lui è Ingranaggio. Se vuoi anche Tella e Giaggio vanno bene. Insomma, come diminutivo"

"...certo" borbottò Nicola. 

"Possiamo chiamarti Nicola, giusto?"

Annuì con la testa, poi si ricordò che Tella non poteva vederlo.

"Sì. Nicola va benissimo. Non sono mai stato tipo da diminutivi o soprannomi"

"Be', noi abbiamo un nome lungo"

Nicola fece spallucce, buttandosi in bocca un'altro pugno di noccioline.  
Persino da dove era seduto poteva sentire il ticchettio dei loro meccanismi, accompagnato dal ronzio del pc posato sulla scrivania di fronte a lui. Era un suono ritmico e cadenzato, per quanto Nicola non osava immaginare cosa volesse dire averlo tutto il giorno nelle orecchie.

Stava aspettando di finire le sue arachidi, o che Tella iniziasse di nuovo a parlare, ma il silenzio venne invece interrotto da un verso sordo proveniente dall'automa.

Nicola si voltò verso di loro, sorpreso da un suono così improvviso. Sembrava una sorta di gridolino. La loro mano sinistra stava stringendo la destra, mentre la testa si guardava intorno come se si trovasse in quel laboratorio per la prima volta.

Intuì che Giaggio doveva essersi appena svegliato. Si alzò in piedi, posando il pacchetto sulla scrivania, avvicinandosi verso Rotella ed Ingranaggio.

Il loro sguardo si fermò sul suo viso, fissandolo con gli occhi sgranati. La mano sinistra lasciò andare la destra, e Nicola poté giurare di averla vista tremare.

"Buongiorno. Immagino che ti sia svegliato. Giaggio, giusto?" si passò una mano tra i capelli. Non era bravo con queste cose.

Poco importava, dato che stavano facendo sì con la testa e cercando di alzarsi.

"Forza, aspettavamo solo te per iniziare. È ora di mettersi al lavoro"


	3. Chapter 3

L'ora di pranzo arrivò prima del previsto.

Sebbene avessero trascorso circa due ore e mezza a cercare di buttare giù una sorta di progetto, il tempo era letteralmente volato. Nicola aveva speso come minimo una ventina di minuti soltanto per studiare la forma del loro corpo al di sotto della camicia.

Come c'era da aspettarsi, anche in questo caso si aveva a che fare con un agglomerato di pezzi della più svariata specie: decisamente più sgraziato e grossolano del viso, ma non per questo meno affascinante. Dopodiché Giaggio gli aveva mostrato come accedere ai loro meccanismi interni, e gli aveva spiegato, a grandi linee, cosa serviva a cosa. 

E Nicola aveva decisamente bisogno di una pausa per metabolizzare una simile mole di informazioni. Si stava massaggiando le tempie mentre si avviava verso le scale, prestando poca attenzione al pesante passo dell'automa che lo seguiva. Fortunatamente, Tella era silenziosa. Doveva stare comunicando con Giaggio in un qualche modo che avrebbe scoperto, verosimilmente, tra un paio di giorni.

"Adesso vado a mangiare" borbottò, poggiando un palmo sul corrimano.

"Dovrei impiegarci un'oretta"

"È un problema se suoniamo un po'? Abbiamo bisogno di esercitarci"

"uh, non vedo perché no"  
Nicola fece spallucce, voltandosi verso di loro per un attimo.

"Se avrete bisogno di me, sarò in cucina"

Li vide annuire prima di salire l'ultimo gradino. Si diresse poi verso il frigo, in cerca di un pranzo più o meno appetibile.

Tirò fuori un paio di hamburger e di zucchine avanzate dalla sera prima, prima di prendere una padella dal mobile e mettere a cuocere la carne. Poteva sentire, nel frattempo, Tella e Giaggio iniziare a suonare le prime note e a provare un paio di accordi.

Come funzionava una fisarmonica? Non si era mai interessato più di tanto. Gli era sempre sembrato uno strumento da festa di paese, e per di più decisamente poco pratico. E vedere Tella e Giaggio trasportarne una sulla schiena aveva praticamente confermato la sua ipotesi.

Certo, non avevano un fisico imponente -forse sarebbe stato azzardato dire che sfioravano il metro e sessantacinque- ed in confronto lo strumento doveva sembrare più grande di quel che effettivamente era.

Ad ogni modo, fisarmonica o meno, gli hamburger andavano girati. Aggiunse le zucchine nella padella per scaldarle un po'.  
Non sapeva esattamente cosa fare nell'attesa. Provò a gettare uno sguardo verso il soggiorno, nella speranza di scorgere l'automa che suonava, ma da quella posizione non poteva vedere granché. E poi scale e arpeggi non erano così interessanti.

Stavano eseguendo degli esercizi di tecnica, intuì, e non ci capiva molto, ma poteva dirsi piacevolmente impressionato dalla velocità e dalla precisione delle note. Voleva dire che i movimenti delle mani erano decisamente più complessi di quelli di un qualunque robot con cui aveva avuto a che fare fino a quel momento.  
In più, di tanto in tanto poteva sentire Tella canticchiare sopra la sequenza meccanica di note. Aggiungeva un tocco particolare all'esecuzione, un certo non so che, ma alle orecchie di Nicola non sembrava nulla di eccezionale nel complesso.

Non poteva fare a meno di pensare alla complessità della cosa che stava ad un paio di porte di distanza da lui, in quel momento. Per quanto fosse impegnato a togliere il suo pranzo dal fuoco, il suo cervello non smetteva di chiedersi chi avesse costruito una macchina del genere, da quanto tempo fosse in giro, e perché nessuno ne avesse mai parlato prima.

Erano letteralmente saltati fuori dal nulla, ora che ci pensava. Avrebbe dovuto googlare qualcosa entro quella sera.

Prese il pane dalla dispensa prima di sedersi a tavola, proprio mentre Tella e Giaggio finivano uno dei loro esercizi. Li sentì cambiare un paio di volte il timbro delle note (le fisarmoniche potevano fare una cosa del genere?) e mentre lui iniziava a mangiare, loro iniziarono, finalmente, a suonare quello che sembrava essere un brano vero e proprio.

E questa volta Nicola poté dirsi stupito senza ombra di dubbio. Era completamente diverso dalla sequenza monotona di suoni di poco prima: il modo in cui acceleravano, rallentavano; la modulazione del volume, le pause, le sbavature qua e là... Era un continuo accavvallarsi di dettagli e variazioni che coglievano l'ascoltatore alla sprovvista.

Nulla a che fare coi balli occitani che era stato costretto a sorbirsi dai suoi genitori nel corso degli anni. E solo in quel momento si rendeva conto di quanto fosse ignorante a riguardo.

Tella aveva detto che avevano quella fisarmonica da quarant'anni. Non c'era da stupirsi se sapevano come usarla, dopotutto. E suonare così un paio di pomeriggi in una qualsivoglia piazza turistica di Torino doveva far guadagnare più della media. Forse erano stati pure assunti da qualche parte.

Più ci pensava, più era impressionato. Non riusciva a capire del tutto cosa fossero, o quale fosse la ragione che li spingeva a fare quello che stavano facendo. Chissà se avevano qualche progetto per quando sarebbero stati separati (sempre che lui fosse in grado di riuscirci). Chi poteva dirlo. Be', avrebbe avuto sicuramente occasione di chiederlo.

Si alzò in piedi per mettere il piatto sporco nel lavandino, poi decise che aveva voglia di uno yogurt. Peccato non ne avesse in frigo. Avrebbe dovuto comprarne.

Dovette accontentarsi di un'altra fetta di pane, sistemando alla bell'è meglio la tavola. Dopodiché decise di andare anche lui in salotto.

Come c'era da aspettarsi, Tella e Giaggio stavano ancora suonando. Nicola si appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Sembrava che loro non si fossero accorti che lui li stesse osservando.

Dopo una manciata di secondi Giaggio sembrò incrociare il suo sguardo, tornando a concentrarsi sulla tastiera in un batter d'occhio. Nicola aspettò che finissero, optando per tirare fuori il telefono dalla tasca nell'attesa, controllando le varie notifiche. 

Niente di nuovo. Solo Giulio e Susanna che discutevano sul cosa fare venerdì sera. Avrebbe dovuto unirsi? Nel dubbio, confermò la sua disponibilità con un messaggio.

Premette invio mentre Tella e Giaggio suonavano l'ultima terzina di note. Si girarono verso Nicola, vedendolo riporre il cellulare.

"Se dovete esercitarvi ancora posso aspettare"

Annuirono, spostando il loro sguardo da lui alla fisarmonica, poi nuovamente su di lui. Dopodiché iniziarono a fissare il vuoto.

Nicola non si mosse, stranito dal loro comportamento, finché non sembrarono tornare con i piedi per terra.

"Forse... Per oggi può bastare" Tella accennò a un sorriso, e Nicola ricambiò di riflesso.

"Va bene. Vado ad aspettarvi di sot-"  
Venne interrotto dal cellulare che squillava. Chinò la testa per guardare lo schermo: era Emanuele.

"Scusatemi" si spostò verso la porta d'ingresso, rispondendo alla chiamata.

"Pronto?"

"Ehy, Nicola, ti chiamo per le casse. Disturbo?"

"No, oggi sono... Piuttosto libero a dirla tutta"

Sentì Emanuele ridacchiare nervosamente dall'altro capo.

"Ho appena letto che le hai aggiustate"

"Sì, funzionano"

"Quando posso passare a prenderle? Al momento sono in zona, uh..."

"Come ho detto non ho orari. Quando vuoi"

"Cinque minuti e sono lì"

Nicola gettò uno sguardo verso il soggiorno. 

"Va bene, allora. A dopo"

Appena Emanuele chiuse la chiamata, Nicola sapeva di avere cinque minuti per rendersi presentabile. Il che voleva dire cambiarsi la maglietta macchiata di olio, e come minimo darsi una pettinata. Purtroppo non aveva il tempo di radersi quei quattro peli di barba che si ritrovava.

Stava finendo di sciacquarsi il viso quando sentì un'auto parcheggiare in cortile. Si affrettò verso l'entrata, facendo segno a Tella e Giaggio di restare nel soggiorno mentre Emanuele suonava il campanello.

"Ehy, scusami per il poco preavviso"

"Non preoccuparti, stavo... Finendo di sistemare la cucina"

"Ah, okay... Posso entrare? Scusami ma vado di fretta"

"Perché, cos'hai da fare questo pomeriggio?"

"Mia sorella mi ha invitato per un caffè"

"Allora immagino che io dovrò offrirti qualcos'altro" Ridacchiò Nicola, facendosi da parte per lasciarlo entrare.

Era da un po' che gli aveva messo gli occhi addosso. Al contrario di Nicola, Emanuele aveva tutta l'aria di essere uno che spendeva del tempo in palestra, ma a parte quello aveva un viso piuttosto comune: occhi e capelli castani, barba lunga ma curata e, in linea generale, un abbigliamento casual.

Di per sé questo non sarebbe bastato ad attirare l'attenzione di Nicola, ma da quando lo conosceva non l'aveva mai visto in compagnia di ragazze, e se doveva menzionare il fisico di qualcuno, tendeva a parlare di quanto fossero muscolosi gli altri ragazzi che andavano in palestra.   
In breve Nicola si era convinto che anche lui fosse gay, e quello era un motivo più che valido per iniziare a trovarlo attraente.

Ormai era da un po' che aspettava soltanto di fare il primo passo, e questa sembrava essere l'occasione giusta.

"Grazie, davvero, ma non ho bisogno di nulla"

"Sicuro? Ho del té o del latte, se vuoi"

"scusami, ma non credo di averne il tempo"

Nicola lo guardò per un momento, facendogli cenno di seguirlo nel seminterrato.

"Poco importa. Forse il tempo potremmo trovarlo, che ne dici?" gli disse, avviandosi verso il laboratorio.

"Be', insomma, al momento non credo proprio"

"Che ne dici di stasera? Ho Netflix. Potremmo rilassarci un po' insieme"

Poté sentire i passi di Emanuele fermarsi mentre scendevano le scale.

"Cosa... Intendi esattamente?"

"Ti sto invitando a casa mia stasera per un film. Se hai voglia pure per cena. Sarei da solo ugualmente" voltò la testa per guardarlo, cercando di nascondere al meglio delle sue possibilità il proprio nervosismo.  
"... È un problema per te?"

Emanuele sembrò iniziare a sentirsi a disagio.  
"No, ma stasera non posso"

"Allora domani"

"Nicola, se mi stai chiedendo di uscire insieme la risposta è no."

Ouch.

Calò un silenzio a dir poco imbarazzante. Era stato davvero così palese? Forse aveva esagerato. Emanuele aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Nicola lo interruppe.

"Senti, no, io- intendevo solo che mi sarebbe piaciuto avere un po' di compagnia, tutto qua"

"Continua a non suonare per niente bene. Nicola, ci conosciamo a malapena"

"E quindi?"

"Non ho intenzione di trascorrere una serata da solo con te"

"E perché no?"

"Perché non sono un frocio"

Si stava innervosendo. Erano entrambi a disagio, e Nicola sarebbe voluto scomparire dall'imbarazzo. Si era sbagliato. Cazzo se si era sbagliato.

"Be', non capisco come questo sia rilevante," e invece lo era eccome, "io non avevo intenzione di andare oltre a una birretta tra amici", avrebbe voluto andare BEN oltre a una birra.

Emanuele sollevò un sopracciglio.

"Resta comunque un no. Quanto ti devo per le casse? Posso vederle?"

Fantastico. Cambio di discorso. Forse era davvero la scelta migliore per entrambi. 

Nicola riuscì a malapena a mantenere un contegno mentre discutevano del prezzo. Che figura di merda. Fu un sollievo sbattergli praticamente la porta alle spalle dopo averlo accompagnato all'uscita.

Non riusciva a credere di quanto si fosse sbagliato. Appoggiò la schiena contro la porta, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Che idiota, che idiota, che idiota. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro.

Trasalì quando sentì un lieve picchiettio sulla spalla, girandosi verso sinistra. Non fu stupito di vedere Rotella ed Ingranaggio poggiare, esitanti, una mano sulla sua spalla.

"Se... Se vuoi compagnia ci siamo noi," propose Tella. Nicola si limitò a sospirare, afferrando il loro polso per fargli abbassare il braccio.

"Non... Credo che intendiamo lo stesso tipo di compagnia"

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, abbastanza perché Nicola si mettesse a fissare il pavimento sconsolato.

"Hey" Giaggio gli afferrò di nuovo la spalla, con più forza questa volta. Nicola li guardò, in attesa di un seguito, ma loro si limitarono a fissarlo. Si rese conto per la prima volta di quanto potesse essere intenso il loro sguardo, seppure i loro occhi luminosi lo stranivano non poco. Si stupì di scoprire che avessere delle pupille, delle iridi, e non delle semplici lampadine.  
Era... Strano.  
Decisamente strano, e forse vagamente inquietante. Si sentì rabbrividire.

"Era uno stronzo. Non ne valeva la pena"

Li guardò per un attimo, confuso. Che ne sapeva Gaggio? Che ne sapevano loro? Spinse di nuovo via la loro mano, stavolta avviandosi verso il laboratorio.

"Andiamo. Devi ancora spiegarmi come funziona il tuo braccio."


	4. Chapter 4

Il mattino dopo, Nicola si ricordò di vestirsi prima di scendere le scale.

Fece colazione con tutta la calma del caso. Non aveva fretta, dopotutto. Fortunatamente si stava avvicinando il weekend, e non vedeva l'ora di staccare facendo pranzo con cibo spazzatura in compagnia degli unici due esseri umani disposti a tollerare le sue figure di merda.

Dopo una trentina di minuti dalla sveglia stava finalmente entrando nel laboratorio, caffèlatte in mano, pronto a buttarsi sulla sedia e inziare ad abbizzare il progetto per Rotella e Ingranaggio. Dovevano ancora capire se valeva la pena costruire due nuovi corpi e trasferirli al loro interno, o se conveniva dividere e completare quello che avevano già. Non era un lavoro semplice, ma avere chiaro quello che avevano per le mani era un buon passo per cominciare.

Si alzò per prendere carta, matita, gomma e squadrette, lamentandosi a mezza voce del disordine da lui stesso causato. Avrebbe dovuto riordinare un po', ora che ci pensava. Ma adesso aveva altro da fare: aveva finalmente trovato la matita.  
Peccato che non avesse la punta. Sbuffò, tornando di sopra a cercare un temperino, o per lo meno un coltello.

Al suo ritorno, lo sguardo cadde sull'automa seduto in fondo alla stanza, esattamente nello stesso posto del giorno prima. Doveva aver di nuovi passato lì la notte.

"Buongiorno" mormorò a mezza voce, tornando alla scrivania.

"Buongiorno"

"Tella dorme?"

"Già. Ho preso uno dei tuoi libri, se non ti dispiace"

"Fa pure"

Poté sentire un verso d'assenso provenire da Giaggio. Per un attimo Nicola si chiese come poteva tenere aperto il libro e voltare le pagine con una sola mano. Non impossibile, ma decisamente scomodo.

"Che stai leggendo?"

"uh... Ho visto che avevi Harry Potter. Non l'ho mai letto prima"

"Né visto i film, immagino"

"Già..."

Nicola si alzò in piedi per andare a cercare il compasso. Si mise a rovistare nei cassetti del mobile di fianco a Giaggio, che lo seguiva con lo sguardo.

"... Senti, vorrei chiederti una cosa. È personale"

Nicola mugugnò un "sì", senza interrompere la sua ricerca. Chiuse il primo cassetto e aprì il secondo.

"A te piacciono gli uomini, giusto? Ci stavi provando con quello di ieri?"

Nicola si girò verso di lui per un attimo, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul cassetto.

"Perché ti interessa saperlo?"

"Vorrei... Solo capire meglio come funziona. Come uno realizza che gli piacciono uomini o donne e queste cose qui"

Nicola annuì.

"Ma se non vuoi parlarne, a me va benissimo. Tornerò a leggere"

Giaggio aspettò una risposta per un po'. Ma Nicola era impegnato. Continuò a guardarlo finché non tornò a sedersi alla scrivania. Stava per ricominciare a leggere, quando finalmente Nicola gli rispose.

"Sì. Sono gay, per la precisione. Sai cosa vuol dire, giusto?"

"Sì, ecco, non sei il primo che incontriamo"

"Immagino che questo renda le cose più semplici" sospirò, "Volevi chiedermi qualcos'altro?"

"Be'..." sembrò pensarci per un attimo, iniziando col chiudere un libro.  
"Da quanto lo sai?"

"Un paio di anni. Ho passato tutte le superiori e mezza università a cercare di farmi piacere le ragazze. Poi uno ci ha provato con me. Niente di che, ogni tanto limonavamo nei bagni e un paio di volte abbiamo pure fatto una sveltina. Poi si è trovato una ragazza più seria di me e mi ha mollato. Ma siamo ancora amici. Si chiama Giulio"

"Il proprietario del negozio di musica in cui lavoravamo aveva una sorella lesbica. Ogni tanto passava in negozio a parlare con lui di... Non so neanche di cosa. Ma veniva spesso con la sua fidanzata," Giaggio appoggiò la testa contro la parete, "E sinceramente non le ho mai parlato a riguardo. Ma è stata lei la prima che abbiamo potuto effettivamente conoscere. Avevamo sentito solo voci pessime a riguardo fino a quel momento. È stato quasi illuminante"

"Be', immagino non sia così strano, dopotutto"

"Sono cambiate molte cose, oggettivamente. Molti pensavano fossero solo amiche o coinquiline. Sai, stavano ancora studiando anche loro. Non credo che i loro genitori lo sapessero"

Nicola rimase in silenzio per un attimo.

"Neanche i miei lo sanno, ora che mi ci fai pensare"

"Hai intenzione di dirglielo?"

"Non credo. Dubito si farebbero problemi in ogni caso"

Giaggio sembrò riflettere per qualche secondo.

"Quindi tu sei gay perché un ragazzo ti ha convinto ad esserlo?"

"Cosa? No. Non funziona per niente così." Nicola si era girato a guardarlo, incredulo. Non sapeva se ridere o arrabbiarsi. Poi realizzò che probabilmente Giaggio non aveva la minima idea di cosa stessero effettivamente parlando, dato che -verosimilmente- non aveva mai provato impulsi sessuali di nessun tipo.

"Lui me l'ha fatto capire, mettiamola così. Insomma. Io... Non avevo mai realmente considerato la possibilità che potessi non essere etero, tutto qui. Pensavo che il sesso fosse generalmente sopravvalutato"

Giaggio continuava a prestargli la massima attenzione. Non aveva mai visto nessuno così interessato a quello che lui aveva da dire. Lo faceva sentire... Importante, in un certo senso.

"Non è qualcosa che puoi controllare, o che puoi decidere razionalmente. Non so se capisci cosa intendo"

"No, no, ho capito. Credo... Di sapere come ci si sente. A non decidere come si è fatti, intendo" per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato a parlare Giaggio distolse lo sguardo, quasi come si vergognasse. Portò la mano dietro la testa, afferrandosi la nuca.

"Dopotutto io sono letteralmente fatto di rottami"

Nicola fece spallucce.

"Finché funzioni non vedo quale sia il problema. Comunque è strano come la vostra inventrice non si sia presa il disturbo di procurarsi dei pezzi fatti apposta per voi"

Giaggio, in tutta risposta, si mise a ridere.

"Lei non si è presa il disturbo di fare un bel niente"

Nicola smise di disegnare, girandosi verso di lui.

"In che senso, scusa?" 

"Non aveva i soldi," spiegò il robot, "Tella ti ha già detto come sono andate le cose. Io sono stato il primo a svegliarsi. Lei è arrivata mentre cercavo di costruirmi l'altro braccio usando i pezzi di un pendolo e di una macchina da scrivere. Quando ci hanno tirato fuori avevamo anche un paio di gambe e imparato a leggere per conto nostro. Avevamo parecchio tempo libero in quella soffitta"

Cosa si doveva dire in questi casi? Mi dispiace? Complimentarsi per l'inventiva? Scherzarci su?

"Oh"

Ed ecco che le sue capacità retoriche tornavano alla carica. Grande Nicola. A volte si chiedeva come fosse riuscito a prendere la laurea con un vocabolario principalmente costituito da monosillabi.  
Tornò a disegnare.

"Non so quanto ti interessi, ma... I nomi li abbiamo scelti le prime volte in cui cercavamo di comunicare tra di noi. Le avevo chiesto di passarmi un ingranaggio e lei insisteva che fosse una rotella. Abbiamo pensato che fossero adeguati, dopotutto" 

Nicola annuì, perlopiù concentrato sul suo lavoro. Si aspettava di sentire Giaggio continuare a parlare, ma invece stette zitto. Cosa che non lo disturbava, anzi... Era decisamente più piacevole di avere a che fare con Tella. Lei cercava di parlare con lui in modo quasi eccessivo, mentre Giaggio era più riservato. 

Passarono così la seguente mezz'oretta. Nicola focalizzato sul progetto, Giaggio impegnato a leggere il libro. In tutto questo il silenzio era rotto solamente dal ticchettio proveniente da Giaggio, che Nicola riusciva a trovare quasi rilassante in quella situazione. Si accorse a malapena del fatto che avvesse cambiato ritmo, e che fosse diventato più rumoroso e impreciso.

Si interruppe per guardarli quando li sentì muoversi e cercare di mettersi in piedi barcollando. Tella doveva essersi svegliata, pensò, e stavano venendo a curiosare sulla sua scrivania.

"Buongiorno" la sentì dire, e Nicola rispose con un cenno d'assenso.

"Cosa stai- oh wow," Tella afferrò lo schienale della sedia per trovare un po' di stabilità, mentre Giaggio posava la mano sulla scrivania.

"Sei il primo a cercare di buttare giù un progetto basato su di noi" 

"Be', aiuta a chiarirsi le idee"

"Di solito non ne valeva la pena per ritocchi occasionali"

"Ma questa volta non si tratta di un paio di migliorie, o sbaglio?" Nicola si girò per guardarli negli occhi. 

"Decisamente no" concordò Tella. 

Restarono in silenzio per un attimo, continuando a guardarsi in attesa che uno dei tre riprendesse il discorso. Quando fu chiaro che nessuno avrebbe parlato, Nicola decise di alzarsi in piedi, spostando dei pezzi di ricambio che erano rimasti sul tavolo da lavoro.

"Posso farvi accomodare? Così il progetto sarà più preciso"

Loro annuirono, iniziando a sbottonarsi la camicia. La lasciarono sulla sedia prima di issarsi sul tavolo, sedendosi sul bordo.

Nicola si concesse di studiare la loro schiena per qualche istante. Adesso che Giaggio gliel'aveva fatto notare, si chiedeva come non gli era neanche passato per la testa che fossero fatti con materiali di recupero: la loro silhouette era irregolare, composta i pezzi di legno tarlato che spuntavano qua e là tra una placca d'ottone e un ritaglio di latta, il tutto tenuto insieme da un mix di chiodi, viti e qualche collante non meglio specificato. L'unica cosa che mancava all'appello erano ago e filo. Nel complesso sembravano qualcosa a metà tra quello che ti aspetteresti di trovare in un videogioco di fantascienza postapocalittico e una scultura da museo di arte moderna messa insieme con lo scantinato di un robivecchi.

E la parte più affascinante del tutto era che entrambe le descrizioni calzavano a pennello, in un modo o nell'altro.

"Vi spiace rimuovere la copertura del petto? Così posso iniziare a segnare dove stanno gli ingranaggi e le cinghie varie. Io salgo un attimo a prendermi da bere" 

Loro annuirono, allungando una mano verso il set di cacciaviti poggiato lì accanto, mentre Nicola usciva dalla stanza.

***

Al termine della mattinata potevano dirsi a buon punto col progetto. Il loro funzionamento era decisamente più chiaro a Nicola, adesso, e stava iniziando a chiedersi cosa ci fosse effettivamente all'interno della loro testa.

Non si aspettava nulla di ordinario. Per quanto ne sapeva, avrebbe potuto trovare un qualcosa direttamente uscito da Star Trek o da Star Wars. O da un qualsiasi film di fantascienza. Non escludeva neanche la possibilità di trovare qualunque cosa fosse quel reattore che alimenta l'armatura di Iron Man nei film della Marvel, o un qualche equivalente futuristico di un aggeggio magico fantasy.

Poteva sentire il proprio cervello fondersi più ci pensava su. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le tempie, prima di sollevare il coperchio della pentola per controllare se l'acqua stesse già bollendo.  
Buttò la pasta. E poi andò a prendersi un bicchiere d'acqua, ne aveva bisogno. Del ghiaccio sarebbe stato l'ideale, pensò, e decise di aprire il freezer per prenderne un po'.

Rotella e Ingranaggio lo avevano guardato eseguire quella serie di azioni senza dire una parola, fermi sulla soglia della cucina. Avevano già notato che Nicola fosse particolarmente pensieroso. Non si era neanche accorto che loro fossero lì in piedi a osservarlo.

"Possiamo aiutarti a fare qualcosa?" chiese Tella dopo una manciata di secondi.

Nicola si voltò verso di loro, finì di bere la sua acqua, poi scosse la testa.  
"Non c'è molto da fare. Bisogna solo aspettare che la pasta sia cotta"

"E come si capisce quando è cotta?"

"Bisogna assaggiarla"

"Oh" i loro occhi si spostarono sulla pentola, "noi quello non lo possiamo fare"

"Mi sarei stupito se ne foste stati capaci"

Restarono in silenzio per un momento.

"Be', non dovevi assaggiarla?"

"L'ho appena buttata. È ancora cruda"

"Ne sei sicuro?"

"Abbastanza"  
Cercò di tenersi impegnato prendendo uno scolapasta e un piatto pulito. Non c'era bisogno di apparecchiare, e sinceramente non ne aveva voglia.

"Non vi esercitate?"

"Forse più tardi"

"Sappiate che dovrò uscire per fare un po' di spesa. E domani sono a pranzo fuori. Se vi serve un passaggio per andare da qualche parte ve lo posso dare senza problemi"

Li vide fare di sì con la testa. Nicola si girò verso il lavandino, riempiendosi nuovamente il bicchiere. Lo appoggiò di lato, prima di controllare la pasta.

"È pronta?"

"È ancora al dente, ma a me piace così"

Tella lo guardò confusa, ma Nicola era impegnato a cercare di non scottarsi con la pentola bollente.

"Cosa vuol dire?"

"Cosa, al dente?"

"Sì"

Nicola stava servendo la pasta nel piatto. Le lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi, prima di prendere l'olio.

"Vuol dire che non è davvero cotta, ma quasi. Resta un po' più dura del normale"

Tra tutte le cose che si sarebbe aspettato dalla sua vita, sicuramente "spiegare a un robot come si cucina la pasta" non faceva parte della lista.

"E il sapore cambia?"

Nicola grattugiò del parmigiano.

"No, non direi. Solo la consistenza"

"Ah"

"Il gusto cambia a seconda della marca, di solito"

Tella annuì mentre Nicola prendeva il piatto in mano e iniziava a mangiare, appoggiando la schiena contro il mobile della cucina.  
Per quanto non avevano molto altro da dirsi, il silenzio stava mettendo Nicola a disagio. Poteva vederli concentrati sul piatto di pasta e su di lui che lo mangiava.

Forse stavano semplicemente parlando tra di loro e non si erano accorti di starlo fissando, ma in ogni caso l'idea non lo stava aiutando a sentirsi meglio.

Stava per chiedere loro di smetterla, ma si raddrizzarono all'improvviso sbattendo le palpebre.

"Questo pomeriggio continuiamo il progetto, giusto?"

"Be', sì. Immagino che ci vorrà almeno un'altra giornata di lavoro per avere una base decente. Poi dovremmo discutere della parte informatica e di quello che c'è dentro la vostra testa" concluse ingoiando una generosa forchettata di pasta.

"Va bene. Quindi domani finisci la bozza?"

"Non... Pensavo di no. È sabato, di solito non lavoro nel weekend."

"Oh. Va bene," rispose Tella, "credo che... Un po' di pausa farebbe bene anche a noi."

Nicola annuì, poi si girò per mettere il piatto vuoto nel lavandino.

"Adesso esco per fare la spesa. Venite anche voi?"

"Uhm... Preferiremmo di no, grazie"

"Come volete" Nicola li superò, afferrando la giacca appessa sull'attaccapanni nel corridoio.

"Ci vediamo tra un'oretta"


	5. Chapter 5

Come promesso, il pomeriggio trascorse in fretta. Nicola aveva fatto la spesa e qualche ora dopo aveva un progetto essenziale del corpo che Tella e Giaggio si ritrovavano. In un batter d'occhio erano fatte le sei, e lui aveva intenzione di cenare per le sette.

Per quanto anche i noodles istantanei al manzo fossero una scelta intrigante, aveva il tempo di cucinarsi qualcosa più da uomo adulto che da studente universitario, e per di più si era comprato pollo e patate.

Contro ogni aspettativa Tella e Giaggio si erano offerti di aiutare Nicola a pelare le patate, data la loro scarsa dimestichezza con gli utensili da cucina. Almemo non rischiavano di tagliarsi le dita. Nicola aveva messo della musica di sottofondo, qualche genere di jazz il cui testo consisteva di "beep-bop-bop-bup" piuttosto che di parole vere e proprie. Era orecchiabile, e teneva compagnia. Nicola stava un po' fischiettando, un po' canticchiando a bocca chiusa, confermando il fatto che fosse stonato in modo imbarazzante.

Ma questo non voleva dire che non gli piacesse cantare tra sé e sé. Chissà, forse prendendo qualche lezione avrebbe potuto tirare fuori un qualche potenziale nascosto, dopotutto la speranza è sempre l'ultima a morire.

Nicola finì di pelare l'ultima delle sue patate, prima di iniziare a tagliarle a cubetti. Tella e Giaggio erano decisamente più lenti di lui, ma non c'era nulla di cui stupirsi. Di tanto in tanto si parlavano ad alta voce l'un l'altra per coordinare i movimenti, il che non aveva molto senso dato che avevano già dimostrato di poter comunicare tra di loro in modo silenzioso. Forse stavano cercando di includere Nicola nella loro conversazione? Ad ogni modo, era divertente sentirli battibeccare per capire come tenere in mano un pelapatate.

Era da tempo che Nicola aveva iniziato a vivere da solo, e avere un po' di compagnia non era così male. Di solito avrebbe rinunciato all'idea di un pasto cucinato preferendo ordinare qualcosa, ma avere quell'aiuto in più cambiava le carte in tavola. Li vide posare l'ultima patata sul tagliere prima di togliersi i guanti in lattice che stavano indossando. Per forza, le loro mani non erano state costruite con l'idea di poter essere lavate facilmente, e per di più, a detta di Giaggio, il loro rapporto con l'acqua non era dei migliori, quindi non si stupì quando si misero a cercare uno straccio per asciugarsi il prima possibile.

Nicola nel frattempo stava tagliando la suddetta patata, prima di metterla nella teglia insieme alle altre. A parte ne aveva già preparata un'altra per il pollo, e si stava apprestando a versarci dentro il vino bianco del discount, pessimo da bere, più che ottimo per cucinare. Dopodiché infornò il tutto, mettendo il cartone di vino in frigo per prendere una bottiglia decisamente più adatta a un calice che a un pollo al forno.

Tella e Giaggio si erano seduti a tavola, osservando il rituale con attenzione. Nicola strappò la bottiglia, già aperta da ormai un paio di giorni, prima di prendere uno dei calici dalla credenza di fianco al fornello. Si versò qualche dita di vino prima di rimetterlo in frigo e sedersi a tavola di fronte al robot. Avvicinò il bicchiere al naso prima di portarlo alle labbra, buttando giù un paio di sorsi.

"Quindi adesso che si fa?" chiese Tella.

"Si aspetta che sia pronto. Io conterei una mezz'oretta abbondante"

"No, intendevo... Cosa facciamo mentre aspettiamo"

Nicola fece spallucce, bevendo un altro po' di vino.

"Non saprei. Di solito guardo qualcosa di poco impegnativo e mi alzo di tanto in tanto per controllare che non stia bruciando niente, quindi... O Netflix, o proponete qualcosa voi due"

"Potremmo giocare a scacchi, o a dama. Oppure a carte"

"Non vi capita spesso di giocare contro qualcun altro, o sbaglio?"

"Be', sì. Non funziona solo tra noi due. È troppo facile se sai cosa sta pensando l'avversario" 

"Capisco" borbottò Nicola.   
"Sapete giocare a briscola?"

Annuirono, e Nicola si alzò per andare a prendere un mazzo di carte.

L

ui vinse la prima partita, loro vinsero la seconda, e alla terza decisero di provare a giocare a scopa.

Nicola fu sfortunato, e Tella e Giaggio si aggiudicarono la vittoria. Li guardò prepararsi un solitario mentre lui si serviva da mangiare, accomodandosi sulla sua sedia. Li osservò in silenzio posizionare le carte sul tavolo con una mano, mentre l'altra era già impegnata a spostarle di colonna in colonna.

In meno di cinque minuti stavano già rimescolando le carte per iniziare una nuova partita. 

Era incredibilmente affascinante guardarli. Erano rapidi, e sembrava davvero di osservare due persone che giocavano contemporaneamente. Per quanto costretti a condividere il loro corpo, Nicola riusciva chiaramente a notare che sia Tella che Giaggio fossero in qualche modo indipendenti uno dall'altra.

Quando finì di cenare lo aiutarono a pulire la cucina, dopodiché si spostarono in salotto per continuare a giocare. Passarono così il resto della serata, chiacchierando del più e del meno. Era stato tutto sommato piacevole, e Nicola si era ritrovato a pensare che non erano così male. Bisognava ammetterlo, doveva ancora abituarsi alla loro compagnia, ma se le cose sarebbero continuate così non avrebbe dovuto impiegarci molto.

Tra una partita e l'altra era andato a dormire a mezzanotte, e a dir la verità, non gli dispiaceva neanche.  
Era pur sempre venerdì sera.

***

La parte migliore del sabato mattina era non avere orari.  
Nicola poteva starsene a letto, passare le ore a sonnecchiare o a guardare il telefono finché ne aveva voglia. Passava cinque giorni su sette a riparare e a costruire marchingegni di vario genere, almeno il sabato e la domenica voleva prenderseli con calma.

Si era svegliato alle nove e mezza. E si era alzato alle undici meno un quarto. Tempo di lavarsi e vestirsi, era già ora di uscire.

Salutò Tella e Giaggio distrattamente mentre superava la porta del salotto, impegnato a mettersi la giacca e le scarpe. I due si erano affacciati per guardarlo allacciarsi le scarpe, studiando i suoi movimenti.

"Vai già via?" chiese Tella. Per quanto non fosse in ritardo, Nicola si stava comunque affannando per uscire.

"È quasi ora di pranzo. Ve l'ho detto che oggi mangiavo fuori, giusto?"

"Sì, ecco... Buon appetito"

"Anche a voi" e con questo si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Solo quando si sedette in auto realizzò quello che aveva detto. Meraviglioso.

Be', almeno si sarebbe ricordato di non augurare buon appetito alla cameriera, e, per quanto improbabile riuscirci, magari non avrebbe fatto altre figuracce fino a lunedì. 

Dopo una trentina di minuti di auto parcheggiò davanti al ristorante giapponese, in attesa di Giulio e Susanna.

Era passata sì e no una settimana dall'ultima volta che si erano visti, quasi un record per loro tre. Si sentivano piuttosto spesso, e nonostante Susanna e Giulio stessero insieme, e benché Giulio fosse tecnicamente un suo ex, Nicola si sentiva raramente il terzo incomodo della situazione.

Effettivamente Giulio e Susanna sembravano più una coppia di migliori amici che di fidanzati, ma a Nicola non interessava davvero, dopotutto. Lo stesso valeva per lui quando ancora andava a letto con Giulio. L'intera personalità di quel ragazzo strillava "amici con benefici", e bastava parlarci una volta per capire che sarebbe stato un ottimo confidente, e vederlo un'altra senza maglietta per capire che diventare amanti non era una pessima idea. Tuttavia bisognava riconoscere che l'essere amanti o meno dipendeva il più delle volte da Giulio, e non dal suo partner: Nicola era piuttosto sicuro che, se non avesse deciso di mettersi con Susanna, loro due sarebbero stati ancora... Be', tecnicamente non erano mai stati una coppia, ma non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere compagnia di tanto in tanto. 

Susanna, al contrario, sembrava la tipica ragazza uscita col massimo dei voti dal liceo scientifico, e che rifiutava i 27 agli esami universitari per paura di rovinarsi media. Nicola era certo che se gli fossero piaciute le donne l'avrebbe trovata carina, ma non l'aveva mai guardata sotto quella luce. Sapeva solo che, pur essendo bionda, preferiva tingersi i capelli di nero, e che si vestiva (per qualche strana ragione) sempre di azzurro o di bianco.

Giulio, al contrario, amava accostare i colori più disparati, il che era ottimo per trovarlo velocemente quando andavano in posti affollati. Per questo non appena vide la maglietta arancione fluo seppe che era ora di entrare e sedersi al tavolo.

Si scambiarono i classici "da quanto tempo", "dovremmo vederci più spesso" e "a che nome hai prenotato" mentre sfogliavano le pagine del menù dell'all you can eat. Scherzarono sulla possibilità di ordinare trentasei porzioni di 36, ma alla fine Nicola optò per i soliti tre piatti. Susanna prese un'insalata e degli spaghetti di riso, e dovettero impedire a Giulio di provare a mangiare una quarantina di ravioli. Questo non lo trattenne da ordinare comunque una mezza dozzina di piatti diversi.

"Non ha senso andare al giapponese se poi non fai fallire il ristorante" si era giustificato, e Susanna gli aveva tirato una gomitata.

"Non ha senso ordinare l'inverosimile se poi nascondi i contenitori nello zaino"

"Ehy, devo fare cena in qualche modo" la stuzzicò Giulio, zittendola con un veloce bacio sulle labbra. Lei roteò gli occhi, facendo segno alla cameriera di portare wasabi e zenzero.

"Avete intenzione di continuare a criticare le mie scelte di vita o preferite parlare di cose importanti?"

"Hai il coraggio di fare cena dopo esserti ingozzato come un maiale?" intervenì Nicola, "Te non hai uno stomaco, hai un tritarifiuti in corpo"

"Senti, ho il metabolismo veloce. Devo alimentarmi in qualche modo"

"Certo, come no" Nicola decise di bersi un sorso d'acqua nell'attesa. Guardò per un attimo le porta della cucina, osservando le varie cameriere che entravano e uscivano.

"Ehy, credo stia arrivando il tuo sashimi"

"Di già? Pensavo ci mettessero di più"

"Come non detto, è per l'altro tavolo"

Giulio sbuffò, iniziando a giocherellare con le bacchette.

Nicola fece spallucce, allungando un braccio per prendere la salsa di soia.

"Quindi cosa avete fatto in questi giorni? Ancora in sessione d'esame?"

"Quella è finita ieri per fortuna. Non ne potevo più" Susanna si arrotolò le maniche del maglioncino, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo.

"E fidati, credo che anche Giulio si sia stufato di vedermi studiare dal mattino alla sera"

L'altro accennò a un mezzo sorriso, prima di mangiarsi un pezzo di zenzero.

"Non abbiamo fatto nulla di esaltante, in fin dei conti. La cosa più interessante che ci è capitata in settimana è stata uscire per fare la spesa. E trovare della muffa nello sgabuzzino mentre facevamo le pulizie"

Nicola annuì prima di venire distratto dall'ennesima cameriera che gli passava di fianco. Aveva pur sempre fame.

"Te invece?"

"Ho lavorato. Delle casse, una stampante, qualche portatile. La solita roba"

"Ah, devo chiederti aiuto per il mio cellulare. Ogni tanto si spegne senza motivo, credo ci sia qualcosa che non va con la batteria" Giulio stava per prendere il cellulare in questione, quando la cameriera si presentò con le prime due porzioni di ravioli.

"Ne parlaremo dopo. Chi vuole favorire?" Giulio spinse il secondo piatto in mezzo al tavolo, e per quanto riluttanti, sia Nicola che Susanna decisero di prendere un raviolo a testa.

"Buon appetito, suppongo" mormorò Nicola a mezza voce prima di mordere il raviolo, al contrario di Giulio che aveva deciso di mangiarselo in un sol boccone. Era sempre un'emozione vederlo elencare i santi del calendario perché il cibo era troppo caldo, attirando l'attenzione dei tavoli vicini e mordendosi la lingua. Un classico. 

Nicola ridacchiò tra sé e sé, guardandosi intorno per assicurarsi che lo sproloquio non avesse attirato attenzioni indesiderate. Mangiò quello che restava del suo raviolo, seguendo con lo sguardo Giulio che correva verso il bagno per controllare lo stato della sua lingua.

Impallidì quando vide chi era seduto al tavolo accanto alla porta dei servizi.

Emanuele era lì, vestito decisamente meglio del suo solito, che stringeva la mano al ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui. Nicola tornò a fissare il suo piatto prima che potesse incrociare anche solo per errore il suo sguardo, nella speranza di chiudere lì la questione.  
Ma quindi era davvero etero? Non capiva. Era confuso. Perché-

"Nicola, che succede?"

Si girò di scatto verso Susanna, cercando di calmarsi.

"Niente"

"Si vede lontano un miglio che sei nervoso"

Susanna ingoiò il suo secondo raviolo.

"Su, forza. Cosa c'è che non va?"

"C'è Emanuele"

"E quindi?"

Nicola prese un respiro profondo.

"Senti, non ho voglia di parlarne, davvero"

"Ci sei andato a letto insieme?"

"Che? No, neanche per idea"

Era diventato paonazzo, imprecando contro... Non sapeva neanche cosa, ma sperava con ogni fibra del suo corpo che una qualunque interruzione gli permettesse di cambiare argomento.

Susanna fece spallucce.

"Strano. Con noi non si era fatto troppi problemi"

Nicola impiegò qualche secondo a processare quello che aveva appena detto.

Stava per risponderle, quando Giulio tornò a sedersi al tavolo.

"Che mi sono perso?"

"Nicola vuole scoparsi Manuele"

"Non ho mai detto una cosa del genere"

Giulio si voltò a guardarlo, e se il tono della sua voce era a malapena sufficiente a mascherare la sua ansia, il colore delle sue guance era un indicatore più che sufficiente del suo stato d'animo.

"Ma davvero?" Giulio appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, cercando di avvicinarsi a Nicola.

"Dimmi di più. Voglio sapere ogni singolo dettaglio"

Merda. Se prima aveva sperato in una semplice interruzione, adesso gli serviva una vera e propria apocalisse per riuscire a tirarsi fuori da quella situazione.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera lor signori, esisto e scribacchio. Mi sono divertito un botto con la prima metà. Sono in ritardo di un giorno ma non mi importa, ne è valsa la pena.
> 
> In più mi diverto a sferruzzare cose causali ed oggi ho pure finito un cappello. Mi considero più che produttivo.  
> Godetevi il capitolo. Spoiler alert: la dimensione conta.

Nicola riusciva a malapena a sopportare lo sguardo penetrante di Giulio. Per quanto fissasse il proprio piatto vuoto, stringendo i pugni sotto al tavolo, poteva sentire i suoi occhi puntati addosso.  
Così come quelli di Susanna. E sperava soltanto che Emanuele fosse troppo impegnato col suo nuovo ragazzo per aggiungere un altro paio di orbite all'elenco.

"Andiamo, è andata davvero così male? Cos'è, te la sei presa perché ce l'ha più lungo di te?"

Nicola aprì la bocca per rispondere a Giulio, ma non seppe cosa dire. Cercò con lo sguardo un qualunque aiuto da parte di Susanna, prima di cercare di ricomporsi.

"E te che ne sai di quant'è grosso Emanuele?"

Era una risposta più sagace del suo solito. Riuscì finalmente a guardare Giulio in faccia, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Lui non sembrò minimamente toccato dalla sua domanda, poggiando le bacchette sul tavolo.

"Semplice. L'abbiamo incontrato all'inaugurazione di quel locale gay che hanno aperto da poco. Diceva di accompagnare due amiche, ma poi ha iniziato a provarci con tutti e due"

"Più con me che con te, per la verità" intervenne Susanna. Giulio scrollò le spalle.

"Quel che è. Era represso, tutto qua. Ti dico solo che dopo un paio di bicchieri ci stavamo tutti e tre e l'abbiamo portato a casa mia. Fidati che non ti sei perso molto, è terribile a letto. Vorrei dirti che fosse solo per l'alcol ma sarei io il primo a non crederci"

Nicola scoccò un altro sguardo al tavolo accanto.  
"A me ha detto di essere etero quando ho provato ad invitarlo a cena"

Susanna riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere, mentre Giulio sbatté la mano sul tavolo con un sonoro grugnito.

"Ma l'hai visto? Quello di etero non ha proprio un bel niente. E sono contento per lui che l'abbia finalmente capito"

Nicola stava per aggiungere altro, quando la cameriera li interruppe posando un paio di piatti sul tavolo.  
Iniziò a mangiare il suo sushi misto, pensieroso. Giulio mise in mezzo al tavolo le nuvole di drago, prendendone un paio.

"Mi ha detto di non essere gay non più tardi di due giorni fa" ripeté Nicola , "ma a questo punto mi sembra chiaro che mentisse" si girò di nuovo, quasi come per assicurarsi che quello fosse Emanuele. Poté vedere lo sconosciuto fargli piedino da sotto al tavolo, e giurò di sentire il suo stomaco contorcersi. Tornò a concentrarsi sul cibo, sperando di calmarsi.

"Probabilmente voleva solo assicurarsi che lo avresti lasciato stare"

"Avrebbe potuto dirmi di non essere interessato e basta"

"In sua difesa, non hai troppo l'aria di uno che sa accettare un rifiuto, e questa conversazione lo dimostra"

"cosa? No, Susanna, guarda," si afferrò la base del naso, cercando di riordinare i propri pensieri, "voglio solo capire perché mi ha mentito"

"E che differenza fa? In un modo o nell'altro alla fine non gli interessi. Lascialo stare. Il massimo che ti perdi è del sesso mediocre, se ti interessa solo quello tanto vale che torni a stare con Giulio"

"Ehy!"

"Lo sai benissimo che possiedo vibratori più piacevoli di te" gli tirò un'altra gomitata, ridacchiando tra sé e sé. Anche Giulio stava sorridendo, cercando di proteggersi con la mano sinistra.

Nicola si ritrovò a ridere, mangiandosi un altro nigiri al salmone.

"Se dovessi scegliere di stare con Emanuele o essere single, vince a mani basse la seconda opzione" concluse Giulio.  
"Non preoccuparti. Il mare è pieno di pesci e le solite cose. Senti, io e Susanna pensavamo di tornare in quel locale una di queste sere, se ti va potresti unirti a noi"

"Grazie, ma credo che passerò. Sai che non mi piace il casino" 

"Non mi sorprende"

Nicola giocherellò con l'ultimo pezzo di salmone rimasto nel suo piatto prima di metterselo in bocca.

"Ma quindi... Lo fate spesso? Cercare qualcuno per una cosa a tre?"

Giulio e Susanna si guardarono per un attimo.

"in realtà è più un tentativo di risolvere il fiasco della prima volta," rispose lei, "È stato terribile. Si rifiutava di mettere il preservativo e-"

"Non ho chiesto i dettagli, cristo. Stiamo mangiando"

Susanna fece spallucce, prendendo l'insalata che la cameriera aveva appoggiato sul tavolo.

"In linea di massima sì, comunque. Volevamo provarci entrambi almeno per una volta che possa considerarsi vagamente decente"

Nicola guardò per un momento Giulio, in cerca di una conferma delle parole di Susanna. Gli fece un cenno con la testa, e Nicola decise di non pensarci su più di tanto.

"Voi avete programmi per questo pomeriggio?" chiese, cambiando argomento.

"Non molto, in realtà. Pensavamo di fare un giro da qualche parte" disse Giulio. 

"Be', potremmo fare un pomeriggio di giochi da tavolo. A me mancano" propose Susanna, "Te hai casa libera, giusto? Potremmo andare da te dopo pranzo e giocare a qualcosa" 

"Non vedo perché no" rispose Nicola d'impulso. Bevve un po' d'acqua, poi posò il bicchiere. 

"Uhm, sì, ecco, tecnicamente avrei già ospiti. Però non penso sia un problema"

"Se sei impegnato possiamo rimandare"

"No, no, non è questo il punto. Sono tipo dei... Coinquilini"

Giulio spostò il suo interesse dal suo pollo alle mandorle a Nicola.

"Qualcuno si è trasferito da te? E quando pensavi di dircelo?"

Nicola sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

"Se ve lo spiegassi non mi credereste"

"Ti diverti a fare il vago o hai intenzione di dirci effettivamente di che si tratta?"

"Un po' più di pazienza non guasterebbe, sai?"

Giulio roteò gli occhi, mentre Susanna lo guardava con un'espressione confusa. Nicola si schiarì la gola.

"Si tratta di un lavoro che mi è capitato tra capo e collo. Questo... Robot si è presentato a casa mia e mi ha chiesto aiuto. Non so neanche come descrivervelo"

Fece una pausa in attesa di un commento o una domanda, ma i due di fronte a lui restarono in silenzio. Lo stavano fissando con un'espressione tale da metterlo in imbarazzo, se non fosse stato sicuro di quello che stava dicendo.

"Insomma. A vederlo è un ammasso di ciarpame semovente, ma sembra seziente. E per di più ci sono due intelligenze artificiali lì dentro. Mi hanno chiesto di aiutarli a separarli"

"Merda, devi esserti procurato della roba potente per tirare fuori una cosa del genere. Pensavo comprassi solo l'erba legale"

Giulio spostò il piatto vuoto, posizionandolo al centro del tavolo. Nicola dovette aspettare per rispondergli, dato che la cameriera li interruppe portando gli ultimi piatti che avevano ordinato. Susanna stava già iniziando a compilare il foglio col secondo giro di ordinazioni, passando carta e penna a Giulio mentre la cameriera se ne andava finalmente via.

"Non mi sto inventando un bel niente. Non sanno dove andare, quindi stanno da me, almeno per ora. Quando non lavoriamo mi aiutano con le faccende di casa e queste cose qui. In più sono tutto sommato simpatici, e bravi a tenere compagnia. Saranno felici di conoscere gente nuova"

Giulio si sistemò sulla sua sedia, mentre Susanna guardava Nicola con un'espressione a metà tra l'incredulo e il "sei sicuro di stare bene". 

"Fidatevi. Non sono malaccio" 

"Questo non lo mettevo in dubbio" borbottò Giulio, passando il menù e il foglio delle ordinazioni a Nicola. 

"Ci prendiamo delle birre mentre torniamo?" 

***

Nicola stava ridendo ad una battuta di Susanna mentre stava aprendo la porta. Si sarebbe aspettato di sentire suonare o qualcosa del genere, ma a giudicare dal silenzio Tella e Giaggio stavano da qualche parte o in cantina o al piano di sopra.

l mistero venne subito risolto quando lo vide salire le scale. 

"Nicola! Ho aggiunto dettagli al progetto, e vorrei che- oh" La voce di Giaggio sembrò quasi glitchare quando vide Giulio e Susanna, che si erano zittiti non appena avevano sentito i suoi passi pesanti sulle scale.

Ci fu un interminabile attimo di imbarazzo mentre i quattro -o meglio, cinque- si fissavano. Nicola intuì che dovevano stare ancora lavorando, dato che stavano indossando solo i pantaloni.

"Scusateci un momento" Tella fu la prima ad avere la prontezza di dire qualcosa, scomparendo di nuovo sotto le scale.

Nicola entrò, iniziando a togliersi le scarpe.

"Che cazzo era quello?" esclamò Giulio.

"Te l'ho detto. È il robot. Si chiamano Rotella e Ingranaggio"

Giulio stava per parlare, quando Susanna gli poggiò una mano sul petto, zittendolo.

"Quale dei due è chi?"

"Il primo che ha parlato è Ingranaggio. Si fa chiamare anche Giaggio, ma dubito lo sentirete di nuovo. È Tella quella chiacchierona"

"Immagino intendi Rotella, giusto? La seconda che ha parlato"

"Proprio lei"

Nicola tornò ad abbassarsi per togliersi le scarpe, e non ebbe bisogno di girarsi per sapere che Susanna stava scambiando uno sguardo confuso con Giulio. O forse ammonitorio. Ad ogni modo Nicola poté sentire un "non dire cazzate" sibilato a mezza voce da Susanna, facilmente coperto dai tonfi di Tella e Giaggio che risalivano le scale.

Stavolta riapparvero indossando una felpa che Nicola non aveva mai visto prima. Era grigia e piuttosto larga, tale da rendere pressoché impossibile intuire la forma del loro corpo. Dovevano essersela portata dietro in qualche modo, visto che lui non possedeva nulla del genere.

"Siamo Tella e Giaggio. Piacere" si presentò Tella, allungando entrambe le mani per permettere a Giulio e a Susanna di stringerle.

"Questi sono Giulio e Susanna. Passeranno qui la serata"

"Non sei riuscito a invitare Emanuele alla fine?"

Il commento di Tella fece rabbrividire Nicola, e al contempo a sbloccare la situazione con i due ospiti.

"Come? Lo sa pure lei?"

"E lo sa anche Giaggio"  
Nicola non era sicuro del perché Tella stesse rincarando la dose. 

"Ah!" Giulio fece per ridere, ma una gomitata di Susanna lo zittì.  
La ragazza si girò verso Tella, abbozzando un sorriso. 

"Piacere di conoscervi. Siete qui da parecchio tempo?"

"Da mercoledì sera. Nicola è gentilissimo ad ospitarci"

"Non è niente, davvero"  
La voce di quest'ultimo proveniva dalla cucina, impegnato a cercare un modo più o meno intelligente per posizionare le birre in frigo. Quando tornò nel corridoio vide Giulio e Susanna intenti a togliersi le scarpe, e lui occupò quel tempo prendendo due paia di ciabatte dalla scarpiera.

"Vado di sopra a prendere un paio di scatole. Da cosa vorreste iniziare?"

"Prendi Uno, è divertente"

Nicola sentì Susanna protestare in lontananza, ma non se ne curò più di tanto.

Quando tornò in cucina, posò i giochi su una sedia prima di aiutare Giulio col tavolo. Susanna stava chiacchierando con Tella, e Nicola non aveva idea di come la loro conversazione si fosse spostata sul lavoro a maglia e i pizzi fatti a mano.

Poco importava. Nicola iniziò a mescolare le carte, le distribuì, e si sedette nell'attesa che Susanna si unisse a loro. Anche Tella e Giaggio finirono per sedersi al tavolo, guardando spaesati la loro mano.

"Non avete mai giocato a Uno?" chiese Susanna, notando la loro confusione.

"Uhm... Ne abbiamo sentito parlare"

"Lo prendo per un no" sospirò Nicola, abbandonandosi sulla sua sedia. 

"Uuuh, questa è bella. Mi prendo la mia birra"

Tella e Giaggio si ritrovarono a fissare Giulio che si alzava mentre Nicola iniziò a spiegare brevemente le regole. Tella guardò le sue darte, annuì, e quando Giulio finì di stapparsi la birra cominciarono effettivamente a giocare. 

Fu un fiasco, dato che fu chiaro dopo un paio di giri che l'automa non riusciva a distinguere bene i colori. Continuavano a scambiare il rosso col verde e il blu col giallo, cosa che li impossibilitava a giocare. Giulio insistette perché cambiassero gioco in modo che non venissero esclusi, e Nicola aveva tirato fuori un altro mazzo di carte. 

Dopo una mezz'oretta di gioco decisero che era ora di cenare, e mentre aspettavano che l'acqua bollisse per il grupoo si era accordato per concludere la serata con un paio di giri a carte contro l'umanità. 

Era stato tutto sommato divertente. Nicola aveva immaginato che Tella e Giaggio avessero un senso dell'umorismo più arido, ma si erano rivelati al pari degli altri giocatori. E avevano pure avuto il coraggio di usare la carta "insegnare a un robot ad amare", aggiudicandosi persino la vittoria del round.

D'altra parte doveva essere strano giocare in coppia con qualcuno, e sebbene Giaggio non aveva detto una singola parola da quando avevano iniziato a giocare, Nicola era sicuro che stesse discutendo con Tella per soppesare ogni sillaba che usciva dalla loro bocca.

Ad un primo impatto il loro comportamento appariva naturale e spontaneo, ma Nicola stava iniziando ad accorgersi che in realtà ogni movimento era calcolato nei minimi dettagli: la posizione delle gambe, il modo in cui gesticolavano con le mani mentre parlavano, il movimento dei loro occhi e delle loro sopracciglia a malapena abbozzate.

Solo in quel momento realizzò quanto dovevano averci lavorato, e capì che stavano cercando di adottare un linguaggio del corpo il più possibile vicino a quello umano.

Era affascinante e maledettamente inquietante al tempo stesso. E per quanto la cosa lo facesse rabbrividire, era rimasto catturato dal modo in cui riuscivano a condurre la conversazione.

Quindi vivete in quella via. C'era una bella libreria negli anni novanta, l'hanno chiusa però. Siete andati in vacanza in Toscana? Siena è bellissima. Ci siamo stati un paio di volte per visitare un'amica. È simpatica, lavora in un vivaio e la figlia suona il flauto. Il marito è un fantino. Una volta lo abbiamo visto correre al palio... 

Parole, parole, parole; una dietro l'altra. Giulio che rideva, Susanna che scherzava, loro che continuavano a raccontare le loro storie. Nicola si concesse di ascoltarle, distraendosi solo per occuparsi della cena.

In men che non si dica si erano fatte le undici, e Nicola si era finalmente ritrovato da solo con l'automa mentre Giulio e Susanna si chiudevano la porta alle spalle.

Tella e Giaggio si affacciarono alla finestra per guardare l'auto che partiva, mentre Nicola era collassato si una delle due poltrone in salotto stringendo in mano la bottiglia pressoché vuota di vino bianco.

Osservò di sottecchi l'automa mentre buttava giù l'ultimo sorso rimasto, poggiandola poi di lato.

"Avresti potuto parlare anche tu, Giaggio. Hai visto che non mordono" suonò più come un rimprovero che come un consiglio, ma Nicola era troppo stanco per cercare di rimediare al suo errore.

"Non... Sono bravo a chiacchierare"

"Ve la siete cavata benissimo, non preoccuparti"

Nicola aspettò una risposta, ma immaginò di doversi far bastare quella che aveva già ricevuto.

Sospirò, alzandosi dalla sedia.

"Va bene allora. Buonanotte, ci vediamo domani"


End file.
